A Different World, A Different Story
by tuar-ceatha
Summary: The rift is always unpredictable, but the team never imagined it could pull in people from other universes. This time it was Jack and Ianto's daughter that arrived in the hub.
1. First Meetings

**Title: **A Different World, A Different Story

**Rating: **Teen at the highest, some swearing and mentions of sex.

**Summary: **The rift is always unpredictable, but the team never imagined it could pull in people from other universes. This time it was Jack and Ianto's daughter that arrived in the hub.

**Authors Notes: **So this is my first attempt at publishing a fanfic, I've gotten a few good reviews from the people on tumblr and I decided to test the waters here. I will pull in story lines from Series 1 & 2, but I will by no means follow them. Torchwood and its characters are not mine, I just write about them.

Now without further ado, here is the first chapter of a probably 10-15 chapter fic. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**A Different World, A Different Story - Chapter 1**

"So… let me get this straight, you… are their… daughter?" Owen asked, staring at me like I was the strangest thing that he's seen.

It was about the fifth time in the past ten minutes that he has asked me this question, and I was starting to get a little annoyed. I decided that bitter sarcasm was going to be my best option to get it through to him who I was.

"Yes Owen. Daughter. D-a-u-g-h-t-e-r. Noun. A human female offspring having combined genetics of the two parents. I find it a tad concerning that a doctor is not able to comprehend this." I finished off feeling a little smug, especially after seeing the look on his face.

After that, Tosh, Owen, and Gwen all just stared at me. I guess it is understandable; a random 17-year-old-looking girl randomly appears in the Hub, stating that she is in fact the child of two males, who may not even be together in this universe.

I looked around at the cell room under the hub, and it was obvious there wasn't much of a difference in this universe, and the one I live in. Except for the fact that I don't exist here… but I guess that, at least for me, is a pretty big difference. I then wondered how different things were, but like I said, things didn't seem too different. Gwen had the same gap in her teeth, Tosh obviously still had a nack for computers, and Owen was still the same prat that I had a love/hate relationship with.

I looked at them and sighed, it seemed that unless dad was able to find a way through to this universe, I may very well be stuck with this lot. That fact alone was a tad concerning, seeing as though I was a very strange thing to them.

"So," Tosh decided to end my thought process with clearing her throat, "So… uhm, what's your name?"

"Myfanwy," I said, and then heard Owen snort, "What?" I snapped.

I glowered at him, but he just returned my glare with a look like my name was one of the funniest things he had heard, and that made me concerned, seeing as it obviously is the name of either something significant, or idiotic in this universe. I know my other father's love for using Welsh names for aliens we capture, so I'm guessing that an Ood or Weevil was given the honor of my name.

"All right," I started, "Obviously something else has my name here… so what is it? A weevil? Ood?" Just then, I heard a giant screech of what sounded like a giant bird. I knew that sound, it was the pterodactyl my dad's had captured around the time I was born. It was then that I knew who help my name here. "So… I… am a prehistoric reptile in this universe?" They nodded, obviously trying their best not to laugh. "Wow… beth ddiawl oedd yr wyf yn mynd i."

"So," I started a few minutes later, "Uhm, where are my… dad's?"

They all gave each other a look, and Gwen said, "Erm… they said they were out… Weevil hunting."

"Oh God, say no more!" Obviously they still used the same code word here as they did back home. It took me a while, with a few horrible encounters, to learn that "Weevil hunting" was in fact not Weevil hunting at all. I remember when I was only around two years old, (Two years being how old I was, not how old I thought or looked) and went down to the archives to look for a piece of alien tech, to find my fathers… engaging in an activity that no child should be forced to ever see. I still remember the look of terror on my dad's (Ianto's) face, and how my other dad (Jack) found the whole ordeal to be quite hilarious. I think I fully agreed with Ianto in the situation, but it still took a few more of those "Encounters" to realize that "Weevil hunt" is code for "Stay away from any room that isn't open until you see us in the open fully dressed, or you may be emotionally scared for the rest of your life."

"It seems to me that you've been exposed to their… hunts as well?" Tosh said laughing.

"Yes, yes I have. But thankfully I've convinced them to, well mostly, save it for after hours." I said, shuddering with thoughts of the past.

After that it was silent again, and I could feel them all staring at me. It was obvious they wanted to know about me, and the world I came from. So I decided to see if I could get them to barter.

"Okay," I started, "It's obvious you all want to know about me, and I'll be glad to answer all your questions… but, for the love of all that is good in this world, will you please let me out of this cell? What is a teenage girl going to do to you all? I promise, I mean absolute no harm, and I want to be back to my home just as much as you want me gone." I debated on giving them what my dad's liked to call the "Harkness Charm" but I decided that it may lead them to believing I was up to something, so I just decided to keep a straight face.

I was surprised to see Owen's face to be the first to soften. "Yeah all right, but if you decide to get sneaky, we'll lock you up with Janett."

Adding into my surprise was Gwen's response, "Owen you can't be serious! You have no idea who she actually is! For all we know she could be lying, and is actually something here to harm all of us, and maybe even the world!"

Now that not only annoyed me, but it also broke the last piece of thread that had been keeping me from going off on Gwen. Parallel universe or not, she was obviously the same person, and it was time for me to let out all of the disgust I had been keeping inside of me for the past 4 years.

"For God's sake Gwen, please do us a favor and shut the fuck up. What do you honestly think I am? Hmm? I mean, what could I honestly be that could threaten any of you? Here's the short answer: nothing. You're just like the Gwen back home, you aren't concerned that I'm going to hurt any of you, or worried that I may do something that could endanger my life, you hate what I am. You hate that I'm the child of Jack and Ianto. What I am is symbol of their relationship, in a way at least, and you don't like that. You still have that little girly fantasy that Jack is going to leave my father and sweep you off into the sunset, but every time you see me, reality breaks in and you know it's not true. Now please, for the love of God let me out of this cell before I do it myself." I ended with a snap, and I knew that I had been a little harsh, but it was true. We all knew—even my dad—that Gwen had a thing for him, and she always hoped that he would return the feelings. But, as I got lost in my thoughts again, I knew I was a tad rude. This wasn't the same Gwen, and for all I know she doesn't feel like that here.

"Erm," I cleared my throat, "Sorry about that. But uh, can you please let me out of here?"

After a few moments, Tosh broke the silence. "Well she's obviously their child, I can see both Ianto and Jack in her, especially when it comes to telling someone off." She ended with a small smile forming.

"Uh, yeah." I replied awkwardly. "Uh, Gwen, I'm sorry about going off… I uhm, yeah."

"Oh it's fine!" She replied in a perky voice, "Defiantly fine!"

"So can you guys let me out?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, of course." And with that Owen opened up my cell, and I, perhaps acting a tad dramatic, stepped out as if I was a man walking out of a prison that he was held in for fifty years.

"Freedom!" I sighed.

They all laughed. "Yep, defiantly Jack's kid." Tosh said with a chuckle.

I stopped and turned around, looking at them seriously. "Now, I'm guessing you want to ask me a few questions?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this, please review!**


	2. Questions and Answers

**Authors ****Note: Thanks for the reviews and alerts! I'll update the first four chapters over this week, but after that they'll be published weekly, maybe biweekly. I hope you enjoy this chapter, this all came to me one night around 3am and I couldn't stop writing! Anyway, enjoy.**

**Torchwood and it's characters are not mine, I just write about them. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Questions and Answers **

I decided that if we were going to have a little "Question and Answer" session, it should probably br somewhere that has a "Non-prisoner" feel to it, so I decided that the conference room would be the place to be.

"Not to be intrude on you or anything, but can you please tell me where the hell do you think you're going?" Owen lashed out.

I stared up at him. "Well dear Owen, I've grown a tad tired of feeling like a prisoner, and decided that perhaps going to sit in a nice chair with a table in front of me would be better suited for telling my life story. But of course, if you feel different, please do tell, since I truly take your opinion quite seriously."

"Alright alright I get it, calm down Daughter of Tea Boy"

I couldn't help but smile at his nickname for me, I guess it made me feel like I was actually home, and not stuck in some strange world where I don't actually exist.

"Wow, this is much better!" I said, once we were in the room, "Chairs!" I quickly sat down to the chair at the end and spun around a few times, maybe it was childish, but it was fun.

"I've never seen anyone but her and Jack to be so thrilled about sitting in a chair" Owen mumbled into his coffee.

"What can I say, I'm just like my dad" I said with a wink.

"Oh dear God, I don't know what I'm going to do when Jack gets back! I don't think this world can handle two Harkness's in the same place."

We all shared a laugh then, but that statement got me thinking, what is going to happen when my dad's got back? I know how Jack could jump to decisions first, especially when it comes to unknown things. For all know he may hold a gun to my face, thinking I was some alien out to destroy the world as we know it, and it honestly wouldn't surprise me. All I could hope for is for Owen, Tosh, and Gwen to explain to him before he does anything big. (Or better yet, find my way back home before they come back)

I decided to be the one to break the silence this time, figuring they wanted to ask me questions.

"So…" I started, "You guys obviously have questions, so, erm, go ahead! Ask away!"

They all stared at each other until Owen (of course) decided start it off.

"Yeah I've got one, how the bloody hell are you the child of two blokes?"

I was silent for a minute, wondering how I was going to put this into words, without giving away too much information. (In the case that I wasn't in a parallel world, but just in the past) After a few moments, I was finally able to put what I was, into words.

"Jack has told you all about the Doctor right?" They all nodded. "Okay, good. That'll save some time. Okay, well, in a short sense, I was born from the Doctor's ship, the TARDIS, which is able to travel throughout time and space. From what my dads have told me, one day the Doctor arrived in the hub, and needed your help. So, while you were all off fighting the scum of the universe, something happened, and the Doctor's Progeneration machine—which can create a decedent of the person who donates one of their diploid cells, splitting it into two haploid cells, and rearranging into a new configuration, and then the DNA is made into a person—created me. But, something different happened, which the Doctor can't even explain. I was created from both my father's DNA, and, I'm like Jack, I can't die. I guess that part of him was mixed with me. And then, that part of Jack was somehow given to Ianto, so now we're like the family who can't die. And… that's how I got here."

They all stared at me for a few minutes, (which I figured was going to be a normal thing with them) before Gwen decided to ask the next question.

"So how old are you?"

I smiled, knowing that their reaction was going to be priceless, "Four years old." I said smugly. And just like I figured, they all stared at me with a shocked expression.

"But… but… you look like you're about 17… and you…" Gwen trailed off, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, that's how it works, when I was born, I was pretty much the same as I am now, give or take a few small things." I said with a smile. After a few more moments or silence, I decided to speak once again. "So… anything else you guys want to know?"

They all looked at each other, and all mumbled out that they knew enough.

I knew this had to be weird for them, I mean, sure, they've all seen strange things, but, I'm pretty sure seeing your boss, and coworkers, (who are both male) child from another universe, is a tad more stranger then an alien, or a piece of a spaceship.

As I sat inside the office with all of them, I started to feel extremely homesick. Even though it was Owen, Tosh and Gwen; it still was my Owen, Tosh and Gwen. I was also scared to death for when Jack and Ianto get back… I don't know how we're going to explain what's going on. I'm also scared I won't be able to see my Jack and Ianto ever again, and I'll just be stuck here, in this universe, for literally all eternity. I guess it wouldn't be that bad, but I still didn't know how different this place was from my universe. For all I know Ianto is a girl, or Jack isn't immortal, or anything else. And, as I was lost in my thoughts, I wasn't even paying attention to the fact that two new figures entered the room, one with a great military coat, and another in a suit. But it did catch my attention when there was a gun pointed to my head.

"Who the hell are you?" he spat out.

And before I could stop myself, I uttered words that surely surprised the hell of Jack Harkness.

"Dad?"

* * *

**Haha a semi-cliffhanger! **

**Please review! **


	3. Hey Dad

** Authors Note: Wow guys! Three days and so many views/alerts! This makes me all excited and happy! Well, anyway, here is my third chapter, I do hope you like it!  
**

**Torchwood isn't mine, and if it was, things would be a lot different. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Hey Dad**

It was quite in the room, no one was even breathing, they were focused on the gun, pointed to the side of my head. Jack stared at me for about a whole minute before he finally lowered his gun. There was a sigh of relief in the room, at least for the three who already knew about me. Jack had a look of confusion on his face, and I knew that when he became confused, he would get angry, which would lead him to doing things he wouldn't if he had a clear head. Ianto just stared. He was always good at leading an emotionless face, and even I couldn't understand what he was thinking. But the room was still silent; everyone was waiting for Jacks signal, waiting to see what would happen.

But then of course, the lovely Gwen Cooper's mother-instincts kicked in, and before anyone could stop her, she decided to jump right in, trying to protect me from my own father.

"Jack please I know it sounds crazy but you're her dad, and so is Ianto, and she's from another universe, dragged in from the rift. You have to believe her because she explained everything to us and we know she isn't lying because she's so much like the two of you and she even has a name we know Ianto would of named her and you have to believe us and even if you do kill her, she'll just come back to life because she's like you and—"

"Gwen I think now would be a fantastic time to shut up." Owen muttered.

I nodded my thanks to him, but I knew Gwen was just trying to help.

It was silent for what seem like eternity before Jack finally spoke.

"Okay, I'll believe you, you resemble Yan and myself enough, but before we get anywhere, I want you to explain this."

Then I once again told the entire story, where I was from, how I was created, and how I got here. After everything was finally explained, I looked over at the two men, trying to read out what they were thinking. This time it was Jack who was unreadable, and Ianto who was giving away his emotions. If we weren't in such a… situation, I would of laughed. He didn't look older than 25 right now, and I bet he was trying to wrap his head around how the hell he had a baby with the man he was, well, with. But, this is Torchwood, where anything can happen, and I'm honestly surprised this hasn't happened before.

This time I decided I had to be the one to break the silence, because even if he did decide to shoot me, it wasn't like I wouldn't come back. And if he locked me in the cell, I could just easily escape. (One of the pros of having an ex-con man as your father, you learn tricks)

"So dad—Jack, sorry, uhm, you're not going to shoot me… right? I mean if you want to, you can, but uhm, I'd rather you not. And uhm, yeah." I looked at him with a wide eyed, nervous expression in my face, hoping to God he wouldn't think I was out to kill them.

Jack just stared at me, I suppose trying to uncover the truth. From what he saw, I was a teenage girl, around 17, with his hair, jaw line, and cheek bones, and Iantos pale skin color, eyes, and mouth. A girl who randomly appeared at his job and home, claiming to be his daughter from another universe. I really didn't know what to think, and as well as I know my dad, he obviously didn't either.

"You're really my daughter?" He asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Just talk to her Jack and you'll see," Owen stated, "It's pretty obvious you had a part in making her, she's just as bad as you are! And the sarcasm… bloody hell it's almost worse than Tea Boy over here."

I decided now would be the time to use the "Harkness Grin", hoping to help further convince him. "Well I did learn from the best" I said with a wink in Jacks direction.

"Bloody hell! There it is! Still don't believe you played a part in this Harkness?"

"Well I can't say I totally believe you, but from what it seems, it does look like you're telling the truth. I doubt no one but my own child could pull this off." Jack said with a grin. "Yan, whaddya think? We make an attractive offspring don't we?"

"Beth ddiawl sy'n mynd ymlaen? Sut mae hyn yn bosibl?" He muttered.

Jack looked confused. "Huh?"

I sighed, "He's asking what the hell is going on, and how it's even possible."

That got Ianto's attention. "You speak Welsh?" He asked.

"Of course," I replied. "When your DNA was mixed with Jacks, I got a large percentage of both your traits, both physical and mental."

"Wow." He whispered. "So you're really my daughter?

I nodded. "Yep, half you, half Jack. A little bit scary isn't it?"

"I'll say" Owen muttered.

"Jack, I don't mean to break up this reunion, but, shouldn't we concentrate on getting her back to where she belongs" Tosh said lightly.

Jack and I stared at each other for a minute before he replied. "Yeah," He said, "You're right. What time is it?"

Tosh glanced down at her watch, "A little past nine."

"Okay well, you, Owen, and Gwen can go home. I think the three of us need to talk a little bit." He said matter-of-factly.

She smiled, "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I guess I'll see you lot tomorrow morning."

Gwen got up too, "Same here, night Jack, Ianto… Myfanwy."

I knew it was going to happen, I knew they'd find out my name eventually, and I figured something along the lines of this would happen, but I wasn't really happy about it.

Jacks laughter was loud, and obnoxious, just like I remembered it. "Oh my God… you have the same name as our guard dog! Oh wow… that's perfect! Remember when we caught it Yan?"

"Very much so." He replied with a small smile forming on his lips.

Jack stop laughing for a moment to look at me, "Wait… if your name is the same as our pterodactyl… then do you have a…"

I sighed. "Yes, we do, but it has a tad different name."

"Oh really?" He looked surprised. "What is it?"

I looked at him for a second before replying. "Eiran."

"Always the Welsh names huh Yan? But I guess I'm not complaining, I do love the way those vowels sound when they slip off your tongue when—"

"Hey hey hey! Daughter in the room! Some things do not need to be said out loud!" I said in an exasperated tone.

It was at that moment the team (Besides my parallel fathers and myself) decided to excuse themselves for the night, and the three of us decided to go down to the main area and discuss what was happening, and what I would need to do to get home.

* * *

**The fourth chapter will be up in about two days, and until then, be sure to review and such! **


	4. Discussing Fate

**Authors**** Notes: So Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, I've been a tad busy, what with things that you all don't care about! Anyway, this is my fourth chapter, and I hope you all find it suitable for your feels. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Discussing Fate **

"So…" Jack began once we were settled.

"So…" I said.

"You're being awfully quite tonight Yan, you okay?"

Ianto looked up at us. "Yes, I'm fine, it's… it's just something that is taking a little bit to set in." He looked at me and smiled, "I never thought I'd actually have a daughter, but I can tell you must make…erm us, proud."

I felt overjoyed at the fact the they were both welcoming to the fact that a person from a parallel universe walked into their life and claimed to be their daughter, it was a lot better than what I expected. But as much as I enjoyed these two, it wasn't anything like home, not really. The relationship between these two was obviously much different than my father's. From what I could sense, Jack knew Ianto would die someday, someday possibly soon—knowing Torchwood, and was obviously trying to make it so he wouldn't hurt too much when he passed. I wonder if what happened for my Jack and Ianto could happen for them, or if they would even want it. I know Jack wouldn't wish what he had on anyone, and it still pains him in a way to see two people he loves suffer the same fate. (Though I wouldn't call it suffering.)

"Jack, Ianto…" I started, "I know about the rift, and how unpredictable it is, and I know how parallel universes are almost impossible to jump from one to another, so I want you to tell it to me straight, what are my chances of getting home?" I looked at them, and even though I already knew the answer, I felt like there was still some hope, and that maybe they could offer it.

I heard Ianto sigh, and saw the pity in Jacks eyes, and I knew it was almost hopeless. "We have two, maybe three, options." He started.

"Okay… and those are…?" I asked.

"Well, one, you could stay here. I know it's not what you want, but it's the safest option. You could either work here for Torchwood, or start a new life, your choice.

"Two, when the rift opens up, you could go into it, and hope for the best. I would really advise against this option, the rift is unpredictable, and dangerous. You have just as much of a chance of ending up home as you would landing on Skaro.

"And for three, we could try to see if we have any alien tech that could help us jump universes. I'm not saying we do, but we might."

I looked up at the man who was my father in another world. I wonder what he was thinking right now, or if he even knew if I was gone. The Doctor told me about the cracks in time and space, erasing you from history itself. Is that what happened to me? Was I forgotten? I guess there was only one way to find out.

I decided my fate, "I'll take the third option." I said.

They both looked at me for a moment. "Are you sure?" Jack asked softly.

I looked up at them and smiled. "Positive, as much as I adore you two, I do happen to miss my world, and I am defiantly not going to risk ending up on Dalek Headquarters."

I then heard Ianto yawn. "Well, as lovely as this is, I'm getting a little tired, I think I'll go to bed." He then gave Jack a look I was sadly way too familiar with. "Care to come join me?" He asked quietly.

Jack returned the look and said, "Of course! I'll be down there in five, just give me a moment."

"That's five minutes… and counting." Ianto said smugly. "Goodnight… Myfanwy"

"Night Ianto." I whispered.

Jack and I waited for Ianto to be out of the site of hearing before he let me say what I felt the need to. I know that you're not supposed to mess with the universe and all, but bugger me I didn't really care at the moment. I was taken away from everything that I knew and thrown into a world so close, but so far away from my own, the least I could do was make sure the two men that made me would be able to love each other, no matter the universe.

"You obviously have something you want to say." He murmured.

"You're getting to know me quite well." I joked.

"It's a talent." He then gave me that grin that was always a favorite of mine and I couldn't help but return it.

"Jack, I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't really help it. I'm your daughter—kind of, and kids want the best for their parents, no matter the universe they're in." I started off.

"Uh huh… and?"

"Ianto." I whispered.

"What about him?"

"You need to let him know you love him. You really do."

He looked at me, his expression unreadable. "And what makes you think I haven't?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Have you forgotten whose daughter you're talking to? Come on Jack, I know what's going on, but you have to look past that. Yes, Ianto is going to die someday, maybe sooner, maybe later, but you have to cherish the time you have. Let him know the truth. You may think that it'll hurt less by not giving everything you have when it's over, but I know you'll regret it in the end if you don't. Trust me, I know these things." I said wearily.

"You act like you've experienced this before." He said.

I looked at him straight in the eye, and said, "I may have of only been on the planet for four years, but that's enough time to lose someone you love."

"You're right," He said. "It's just hard, outliving everyone, losing them all in the end. I've built up so many walls, trying my best to avoid what was inevitable to come… but I guess I can't."

I decided to get up and hug him. "I promise things will turn out, someday Ja—dad. Really, they will."

He looked a little startled that I called him dad, but it obviously didn't bother him too much.

"Now," I grinned, "Your five minutes are obviously up, and there's and obviously attractive man waiting for you. Go have fun and I'll find something to do."

"I promise I'll help you get home, I'll try my damndest." He said with determination.

"I have full confidence in your will Jack, now, go to bed. I need some alone time."

He grinned again, "I can tell you're just like the Welshman, so demanding. But if you insist, I'll leave you be. Goodnight!" And with that he walked up to his office to do things I hope I'm never exposed to ever again.

I was thankful to finally have some alone time, it was nice to finally let go of the mask that was covering up all the emotions I was afraid to let the other see: fear, anger, depression. I didn't want them to think of me as some scared little girl, afraid of the unknown. I am Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness's daughter damn it! I will be brave.

I sighed and moved towards the couch, and as I sat down, I let all the troubles of today finally get to me. As I sat down and stared up at the flying retile up above, I felt the tears roll down, and I didn't try to stop it. I cried until I was finally in what I guess you could call a restless sleep, and stayed that way until morning.

* * *

**I'm planning on having the next chapter up by this time next week, take care until then!  
**

**Please review! **


End file.
